Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-5281760-20130419232544
Lucinda: Look, I have no freaking clue what's going on here, but I have a very important mission on my hands, so I'll just be on my way now-- Abigail: Wait! I need you! I have no idea where I am right now. Lucinda: You're on Planet Earth, but don't ask me; I'm not the expert. I just got here. *pauses* But I suppose it wouldn't be bad to have company, Miss...? Abigail: Abigail of Enchansia (I'm assuming that's the name of the realm; I've never watched Sofia the First.) Lucinda: *shakes hand* Princess Lucinda of Planet Harmonia. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. *thinking* Well, at least this girl doesn't seem to be a complete idiot. Wait, can you read Earth language? Abigail: Of course. Lucinda: What does that sign say? Abigail: Fair City. Lucinda: ''Okay, that means nothing to me. Still, it's good information to have while I get situated here. ''Congratulations, Abigail, I just found you useful for something. Come with me. *walks down a random street* Abigail: So, do you have any idea where you're going, Princess? Lucinda: No, but I'm sure as hell going to find out. And don't call me Princess; it makes me sound like a stuck-up brat. *as walking* Are you armed, Abigail? Abigail: What? N-no. Why do you ask? Lucinda: *spins around to look at Abigail* Hmm, you look like you've got good aim. Here, take this. *pulls out gun* Just point this at your target then press down here. Abigail: What does it do? Lucinda: That's irrelevant. What's important is that you use it when you're in danger. Abigail: Sheesh, you're a bit tense. You act like we're about to march into a war zone. Everything in this town looks normal. *jokingly* What are you, a trained assassin? No reply. Abigail: Ooookay. *trying to make conversation* So, you're from a place called Harmonia, right? What's it like there? No offense, but it must be pretty dangerous if you carry weapons around with you on a daily basis. Lucinda: No, Harmonia's great. The weapons are just my quirk. I just like to be prepared. Abigail: But you're a fairy, aren't you? Why can't you use just magic to defend yourself? Lucinda: That's what they all expect. Besides, magic isn't exactly my forte. Abigail: What do you mean? Lucinda: *sighs and stops* Harmony's Flame! *a jet of ice-cold water, summoned by her magic, blasts her in the face* That's what I mean. I can't really control how my magic works. I could say the same spell again, and instead of getting a gentle burst of flame like I intended, I could blow up a city. Or nothing could happen at all, which I suppose, given the other options, would be preferable. I guess the way you could sum me up is that I've got the body of a fairy, the mind of a human, and the heart of a witch. Abigail: And that makes you feel lost inside. Lucinda: No, it makes me sound weak. Which is why I always have to go beyond what anyone expects. I won't answer to anyone. I only focus on what's mine. *changing topic* So, what about you, Abigail? Enchansia pretty freaking happy, given your attitude. Abigail: It is, but that doesn't make me weak. Lucinda: That remains to be seen. But for now, let's get going. I have a feeling you and I aren't the only two who ended up here under surprising circumstances. Abigail: How do you think you're going to find them? Do you think they're just going to fall from the sky right in front of us? Lucinda: You never know. Abigail: Ha! I'll bet you fifty dollars that nothing like that will ever happen-- *Jessica falls from the sky* Abigail: *sigh* Where's the nearest ATM?